Fairy Tail Truth or Dare!
by fxwritersblock
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Hi! I'm starting a Truth or dare! This is just a Prologue so don't worry!**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in Magnolia, bird were singing, people were working, and Fairy Tail was said to be out to destroy Era...

Speaking of Fairy Tail...

" Erza!"

" Yes Master?" Erza turned to see her master staring at her.

" Come to my room..."

The requip mage followed the 6th Master into his room to see a girl between Lucy and Wendy's age with long silver hair, red eyes, and was wearing a simple Goth Loli dress.

" Erza, this is Rose, she has a favour to ask you."

Rose looked at Erza and let out a small smile.

" So what do you want Rose?" Erza stared at the girl.

" I need someone to be the host for a Truth or Dare game show." Rose Explained.

" And why can't you do it yourself?"

" Last time I tried it with Digimon, I got some warnings not to do them in script form..."

" And why me?" Era started doing an intense stare.

" Cause I gotta lifetime supply of strawberry cheesecakes fom the best bakery in Era, and I kinda need you to kidnap some of the Fairy Tail members for the show..." Rose started poking her fingers together.

Erza thought for a moment about that wonderful taste of cheesecake and sighed.

" Kay I'll do it, but gimme the cheesecake first."

Rose smiled.

" I already had them delivered! By the Way, here's the list of people I want you to kidnap."

Erza looked at the list;

_1. Natsu Dragneel_

_2. Gray Fullbuster_

_3. Lucy Heartfilla_

_4. Happy_

_5. Wendy Marvell_

_6. Carla_

_7. Gajeel Redfox_

_8. Levy Mcgarden_

_9. Mirajane Strauss_

_10. Lisanna Strauss_

_11. Elfman Strauss_

_12. Laxus Dreyer_

_13. Evergreen_

_14. Freed Justine_

_15. Bickslow_

_16. Alzack Connell_

_17. Biska Mulan_

_18. Asuka_

_19. Juvia Lockser_

_20. Cana Alberona_

_21. Gildarts Clive_

_22. Pantherlily_

_23. Romeo Conbolt_

_24. Porlyusia_

_25. Chelia Blendy_

_26. Sherry Blendy_

_27. Lyon Vastia_

_28. Jura Neekis_

_29. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki_

_30. Hibiki Lates_

_31. Eve Tearm_

_32. Ren Akatsuki_

_33. Nichiya_

_34. Jenny Realight_

_35. Kagura Mikazuchi_

_36. Millianna_

_37. Meredy_

_38. Ultear Milkovich_

_39. Jellal Fernandes_

_40. Natsu Dragion_

_41. Lucy Ashley_

_42. Gray Surge_

_43. Wendy (Edolas)_

_44. Elfman (Edolas)_

_45. Mirajane (Edolas)_

_46. Juvia (Edolas)_

_47. Cana (Edolas)_

_48. Bisca (Edolas)_

_49. Alzack (Edolas)_

_50. Mystogan_

_51. Erza Knightwalker_

_52. Shô_

_53. Wally Buchanan_

_54. Ur Milkowich_

_55. Uncle Rob_

_56. Simon_

Erza stared at the list in disbelief. 56 people?!

" Um... You know the last 4 are dead..."

" You'd be suprised how nice death is.."

" Edolas..."

" They recently invented a dimensional transporter..."

" Ichiya?!"

" Correction, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

Erza stared at the silver haired girl for a while...

" Are you talking me?"

" No..."

" Geez... You would have thought that Fairy Tail was a TV show or someting..."

" It is!" Remarked Rose.

Erza's artificial eye twiched...

" WHAT?! WHO THE FRIGGING HELL IS STALKING FAIRY TAIL?"

" God...His name is Hiro Mashima..." Answered Rose.

" I thought it was Zeref..."

Rose sighed and looked at Erza seriously.

" Erza Scarlet the Titania, are you willing to find and kidnap the 49 mages and 3 Exceeds?!"

" Yes!"

" GOOD! cALL AND MEET ME BY THE TENSHII CAFE WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED KIDNAPING THE 52 TARGETS!" Yelled Rose.

" But wasn't it 56?"

" I got the so-called-dead-one..."

* * *

**Rose: Send in some Tods for the next 9-10 chapters! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: Only 1 person gave me some ToDs?!**

* * *

It' been about a week since Erza had accepted Rose's request.

" And this is where the show's gonna be preformed." Explained Rose.

Erza looked at the showroom, IT WAS THE SAME FREAKING PLACE WHERE SHE PREFORMED AS PRINCE-WHATEVER-HIS-NAME-WAS!

" By the way, you got all the contestants right?" Rose questioned.

Erza sighed. " I got everyone, but Crime Sorciere and Mermaid tail were living hell!"

Rose Sweatdroped. " When the show starts, I'll introduce it and hand you the ToD envelopes, I'm also reponsible for all the contestants to do their ToDs, even if it takes a few chapters.

Erza nodded.

" Great!" Smiled Rose. " The show begins tonight in a few hours!"

* * *

**8:00pm...**

It was now time for the show to begin, Erza and Rose were getting their costume on while going over some details.

Rose was wearing a simple pure white sundress adorned with black lace ribbons and white bunny ears while Erza was wearing her usual white blouse and blue skirt.

" Only **1** person sent in some ToDs?!" Exclamed Erza.

" Well, this is the first chapter Erza." Explained Rose. " There should be more ToDs in the later chapters."

Erza sighed.

Suddenly, a Lacrima appeared. " We're on in 5!"

" Time to start the show!"

* * *

" WELCOME TO...TRUTH OR DARE! FAIRY TALE STYLE!"

The audience cheered.

" I'M ROSE, THE MAIN PRODUCER OF THIS SHOW, AND FOR OUR HOST...ERZA SCARLET THE TITANIA!"

Erza appeared on stage.

" NOW PLEASE MEET THE CONTESTANTS THAT I HAD ERZA CAPTURE!"

52 poles appear on the stage each holding a captive contestant.

" AND THE CONTESTANTS THAT I CAPTURED ARE..." Began Erza.

"the fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel,

the guy with the stripping problems, Gray Fullbuster,

the celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilla,

The Exceed Happy,

The sky dragonslayer Wendy Marvell,

the Exceed Carla,

the iron dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox,

Levy Mcgarden,

the demon Mirajane Strauss,

Lisanna Strauss,

the man Elfman Strauss,

the artificial lightning dragon slayer Laxus Dreyer,

the fairy wanna-be Evergreen,

the secretly homosexual Freed Justine,

Bickslow,

Alzack Connell,

Biska Mulan,

Daughter of Alzack Connell and Biska Mulan, Asuka,

woman of rain, Juvia Lockser,

the heavy drinker Cana Alberona,

the unbeatable Gildarts Clive,

the Exceed Pantherlily,

Romeo Conbolt,

Porlyusia,

the sky god slayer Chelia Blendy,

the love obbsesed Sherry Blendy,

the dude in love with Juvia, Lyon Vastia,

Jura Neekis,

the ever so creepy Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki,

the Trimen Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki,

Nichiya,

Jenny Realight,

Kagura Mikazuchi,

Millianna,

Meredy,

Ultear Milkovich,

Jellal Fernandes,

the wimp, Natsu Dragion,

the scary Lucy Ashley,

the overly fat Gray Surge,

Edolas Wendy,

Edolas Elfman,

Edolas Mirajane,

Edolas Juvia,

Edolas Cana,

Edolas Bisca and Alzack who do **NOT **have a child yet,

Mystogan,

the other me Erza Knightwalker,

and my lil' bro Shô!"

Audience clapped.

" Wow...I'm surprsied that the captive arn't mad..." Remarked Rose.

" Wait..." Said Erza.

3...

2...

1...

" HEY!"

" Here's the one and only ToD Erza." Rose handed Erza the envelope.

" Kay!" Erza read the letter. _"From; agarfinkel,_

_**Truths:**_

_1. Everyone living in Edolas right now- what have you guys been doing for the last seven years?_

_2. Nichiya- how did you end up joining Blue Pegasus?_

_3. Natsu- who do you like more: Lucy, Mirajane, or Lisanna?_

_4. Kagura and Milliana- Why didn't either of you participate with your other guildmates during the modeling contest that took place during the fight between Mirajane and Jenny?_  
_**Dares:**_

_1. Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Alzack, Bisca, and Jellal- introduce yourselves to your Edolas counterparts and see how different they are from you guys_

_2. Happy- no fish for a month_

_3. Cana- tell Gildarts about what happened between you and Bacchus_

_4. Gajeel- steal and eat Erza's cake when she is not looking."_

Everyone stared at Erza.

" So what has the people from Edolas done for the past 7 years?" Asked Rose. " Mystogan?"

" I got married"

Everyone stared at Mystogan, then at Jellal.

" WHO DID YOU GET MARRIED TO?!" Screamed Jellal.

" Erza" Mystogan replied casually.

Everyone stared at Erza Knightwalker for a while, then at Erza Scarlet.

" What?" Asked Knightwalker. " Didn't you get married 6 years ago?"

" No I didn't Erza..." Scarlet answered curtly.

" Why?"

" CAUSE I WAS STUCK IN A TIME WARP FOR 7 YEARS DAMIT!"

" Did you have kids?" Asked the 2 Mirajanes.

" We got twins!"

" Um.. I think we should probably moe on to the next question..." Said Rose. " So, Nichiya... how did you end up joining Blue Pegasus?"

" It was a fine day, I was using my strength to support the Exceed village-"

_RING! __RING! __RING!_

" I'll get it!" Yelled Rose. She pressed the speaker button.

" **NICHIYA YOU USELESS TRASH! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS LAZE AROUND AND EAT ALL OUR FOOD!**"

" Queen Shagotte?" Asked Carla.

" **Oh hi Carla! how have you been? By the way, I'm your mother.**"

"...Yeah, I figured..."

" Anyway, to continue..." Said Nichiya. " One day, I came across a beautiful creature named Ichiya, he had a wounded parfum, so I treated him with care-

" **YOU DID NOTHING DAMMIT!**"

" - and sometime later, I joined his beautiful guild."

Shocking silence...

" Anyway, Natsu, who do you like more: Lucy, Mirajane, or Lisanna?" Asked Erza.

" Hmmm..."

" Natsu.."

" hmmm..."

" Natsu.."

" hmm..."

" NATSU FRIGGING DRAGNEEL!"

" I like Lucannajane!"

Everyone stared at Natsu...

" WHO THE HELL'S LUCANNAJANE?!" Exclamed Erza.

" A combination of all of them!"

Everyone Sweatdroped...

" Um..The last truth of the day... Kagura and Milliana, during the Magic games, Why didn't either of you participate with your other guildmates during the modeling contest that took place during the fight between Mirajane and Jenny?" Asked Erza.

" We forgot our swimuits..."

" Kay!" Smiled Rose. " Time for the Dares! #1, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Alzack, Bisca, and Jellal, introduce yourselves to your Edolas counterparts and see how different they are from you guys.

**Juvia stared at Juvia...**

" This is Juvia?"

_" This is me?"_

" The other Juvia has a russian accent!"

_" How did I end up like this?"_

**Cana stared at Cana...**

" This petty princess is me?"

_" I'm that barberic?"_

" Do you even drink alcohol?"

_" Heavens no!"_

**Elfman meets Elfman...**

" Meeting yourself is a man!"

" _sob sob _"

" Hey! You're me! be a man!"

" _Mirajane!"_

**Mirajane?**

" There's not much of a diffrence..."

**Alzack & Bisca...**

" There's not much of a diffrence ether..."

**Jellal and Mystogan**

" Nice hair!"

" Nice tatoo!

" Wow..." Breathed Rose. " Not much...Anyway, Happy, no fish for a month!

" WHAT?!" Wailed the blue Exceed. " Rose you're evil!"

" Dare #4," Said Erza. " Cana, tell Gildarts about what happened between you and Bacchus"

" My daughter's dating!?" Exclamed Gildarts.

" No, it's just...Um Cana?"

" Honestly, I don't remember.."

" Natsu?!"

" CANA LOST TO A DRINKING CONTEST AND BACCHUS TOOK HER BRA AS TROPHY!"

" WHAT?!" Exclamed Gildarts. " BACCHUS!"

" WAIT!" Yelled Rose " TAKE THE FRONT-"

A Gildarts shaped hole in the wall...

" door..."

Awkward silence...

" Um...For our lat question.." Rose ran up to Gajeel and whispered him the Dare.

" WHAT?! I AM **NOT** DOING THAT DARE!"

Rose requiped a Titanium hammer and hit Gajeel's head.

" _I'll do the dare_..."

Rose requiped a cake...

" OMG! CAKE!"

" ERZA! THERES ANOTHER JELLAL STANDING BEHIND YOU!" Yelled Rose.

" WHAT?!" Erza turned around.

" NOW GAJEEL!"

Gajeel quickly took the cake and ate it.

" I DID IT!"

" What was the Dare?" Asked Levy.

" It was steal and eat Erza's cake when she is not looking." Explain Rose.

**" GAJEEL FREAKING REDFOX..."**

" UH-OH..."

Erza had requip into her Pugatory armor...

" **YOU ARE SO DEAD!"**

" METALICANA! SAVE ME!"

" And that's it for this chapter's Truth or Dare. Stay tune!" smiled Rose.

* * *

**Rose: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: Thank you ****_Dark rose wolf dragon_** for the ToDs!

* * *

It was around a few hours before the next show, Erza and Rose were at Tenshii cafe enjoying some sweets.

"Okay! the first show was a hit!" Cheered Rose. " Let's celebrate this by eating a mountain of cheesecake and greentea parfaits!"

" Cheers!" Yelled Erza. The 2 girl started to dig into their deserts.

" By the way, where are you holding the contestants captive?" Asked Rose.

" I rented the biggest room in Fairy Hills and stuffed them in." Explained the Requip mage.

" But Erza, wouldn't they break out or starve?"

" No, I stuffed some food in there and lined the room with some barriers along with some of the lacrimas that Laxus used to activate Thunder Palace."

" Oh, well, we got another chunk of ToDs from **_Dark rose wolf dragon_**."

" Great! Tonights gonna be a great hit!" Smiled Erza, as she finished the last bit of her cheesecake.

" I agree!" Cheered Rose. She licked the rest of the parfait off of her spoon. " Hey waiter! can we get another mountain of cheesecake and parfait?!"

The waiter stared at the 2 girls. " OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU FINISH THAT?! I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD TAKE A MONTH!"

" Yah yah, can we get another?" Asked Erza

* * *

**Show time!**

" WELCOME BACK TO...FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE!" Yelled Rose.

The audience cheered.

" SINCE WE ALREADY DID THE INTRODUCTIONS, LETS START THE TRUTH OR DARES! Wow...I'm surprised the contestants arn't complaining..." Remarked Rose

" Wait for it.." Said Erza.

3...

2...

1...

"NNOOOO!"

" That's better."

" Anyway, here's the ToDs for today Erza!"

" Thanks Rose! From;**_ Dark rose wolf dragon..._**

_**Truths;**_

_ 1. Lucy, out of all the guys in the room would be a bad date? _  
_2. Elfman, if you had to spend the rest of your life with someone who would it be? _  
_3. Freed, who in this room is the most attractive? _  
_4. Sherry, who is the most attractive girl in this room? _  
_ 5. Levy, you say you let Erza borrow the books that you read. Erza likes to read slightly naughty books, does that mean you read them as well? _  
_6. Trimen! If you wake up one day invisible, what will be the naughtiest thing you would like to do? _  
_**Dare;**_

_Wendy! Exchange clothing with the closest opposite gender."_

" So Lucy, out of all the guys in the room _would_ be a bad date?" Asked Rose.

" Ichiya!" Yelled Lucy.

" _MEN!"_

" Elfman! If you had to spend the rest of your life with someone who would it be? Here's a hint, her name starts with Ever and ends with green, and it rhymes with _Everdeen." _Teased Rose.

" TO SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH SOMEONE IS A MAN!"

" Okay then..., Freed, who in this room is the most attractive?"

" Laxus-sama!"

Shocking silence...

" I thought he was gonna say the Trimen..." Muttered Evergreen.

" No! why would I say that?!" Yelled Freed.

" Because you have 3d nude figures of them." Sneered Ultear.

" HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

" Moving on..." Said Rose, " Sherry, who is the most attractive girl in this room? AND IT CAN'T BE YOU!"

" By adorable little cousin Chelia.!"

" You can't be cute without love." Blushed the Sky God slayer.

" Next truth, Levy! Please put this one, you say you let Erza borrow the books that you read. Erza likes to read slightly naughty books, does that mean you read them as well?"

" Ohh?" Smiled Gajeel.

" Levy like to read thee kind of things?!" Exclamed Wendy.

" N-NO! I..um..."

" JUST ADMIT IT LEVY!"

" Kay! yes I do! BUT IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND ANY GOOD BOOKS!"

" Right..." Muttered Erza. " Anyway, last Truth of the day, Trimen! If you wake up one day invisible, what will be the naughtiest thing you would like to do?"

" Well..."

_A long list of naughty things later..._

" And after breakfast we'll..."

" SHUT UP!" Exclamed Erza. " YOU'RE MAKING WENDY LOSE HER INNOCENCE!"

" And the one dare for today!" Began Rose. " Wendy! Exchange clothing with the closest opposite gender. which is by the way Romeo!"

" Ehh?!" Stuttered Wendy.

" I'll give you one of my cheesecakes." Erza whispered into the Sky Dragon Slayer' ear.

" COME ON ROMEO! LET'S GO CROSS-DRESS!" Wendy Draged the 13 year old...

" HELP MEEE!"

_10 minutes later..._

" Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahah ahahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone was laughing their heads off.

" I haven't laughed this long since, since, SINCE I TURNED ALL OF JELLAL'S POSSESIONS INTO CHIBI ERZA DOLLS!" Exclamed Ultear.

" THAT WAS YOU?!"

" SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to Erza.

" Rose, I think now would be a good time to let out the other 3 contestants.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gray.

" EVERYONE! THE PEOPLE THAT YOU THOUGHT WERE DEAD!"

Ur, Uncle Rob and Simon all walk on stage...

" It can't be!" Cried Gray, Lyon and Ultear.

" No way! Screamed Shô, Wally and Millianna.

" Big Brother?!" Sobbed Kagura.

" But I killed him with my own 2 hands!" Yelled Jellal.

" THIS CHAPTER OF TRUTH OR DARE HAS ENDED, PLEASE SEND IN MORE ToDs SOON! BYE FOR NOW!"

* * *

**Rose: Please review! And send in more ToDs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose: wow, 2 in one day!**

* * *

**The next day at Tenshii Cafe...**

" Omg Erza!" Yelled Rose. " Look how man y ToDs we got for tonight's show!"

" Who are they from?" Erza finished the last remains of 10 mountains of cheeseca ke.

" From, musicgirlforever101, agarfinkel and AnimePro." Piped Rose as she licked the est of her parfait mountain. " Hey w aiter! Can we get 20 more of these?!"

" WHAT?! THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! 10 MO UNTAINS IN LESS THEN 1 HOUR?! WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU TWO?!"

" We're girls..._human girls_..."

* * *

**Showtime!**

" WELCOME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE FOLKS! THIS TIME, WE GOT 5 TIMES THE NUMBER OF ToDs!"

The audience cheered...

" Wow the-"

Erza interupted Rose..

" Wait for it..."

3...

2...

1...

" YOU PEOPLE AND MAGES ARE EVEN MORE EVIL THEN ZEREF!"

" Actually, I did get a late ToD from the him..." Muttered Rose.

" YOU WAT?!"

" It was a late entry..."

" Anyway, let's start the show!" Yelled Erza.

" From; _**musicgirlforever101,**_

_I dare natsu dragneel to kiss Lucy from earth land and ten his double!"_

Awkwark silence...

" Ok.." Natsu shrugged. " Oy! Lucy!"

" Wat?! no no no no no no no no!"

_KISS..._

" Actually that wasn't so bad!" Remarked Lucy.

" And now **10** kisses for Natsu Dragion!" Yelled Erza Knightwalker.

" HEY ERZA! ERZA'S SUPPOSE TO BE THE HOST DAMIT!" Yelled Laxus.

" SHUT UP DAMIT BLONDE LIGHTNING DUDE!"

" Just get on with the kissing!" Yelled Rose.

_10 kisses later..._

" I'VE BEEN KISSED BY LUCY BEFORE, BUT ANOTHER GUY?!" Wailed Natsu Dragion.

" Um next up, from _**agarfinkel**,_ Began Erza.

"_**Truths:**_

_1. Sherry, how did you and Ren becomed engaged?_

_2. Milliana, why are you so obsessed with cats?_

_3. Members of Edolas Fairy Tail, can you tell us what the Edolas version of the following guilds were like: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, and Sabertooth?_

_4. Bisca Mulan, what happened to all of the animals that lived in your room back in Fairy Hills? _

_**Dares:**_

_1. Erza Scarlet, tell Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker about the Earthland counter parts of Sugarboy, Hughes, Coco, and Byro_

_2. Lisanna, turn into your catgirl form in front of Milliana_

_3. Juvia, show everyone pictures of what you looked like when you were under Vid aldus' control_

_4. Lyon, tell Ur about how you tried to free Deliora back on Galuna Island"_

" So Sherry, how did you and Ren becomed engaged?" Asked Wendy.

" Well, remember the events of Oracien seis and all? Well after that..um.." Began Sherry.

" I-it's not like I wanted to s-see her..." Ren Stuttered.

" And Hibiki has me!" Jenny Yelled randomly...

" NO ONE CARES!" Yelled Porlyusia. " I HATE HUMANS!"

" Moving on, Milliana, why _are_ you so obsessed with cats?" Asked Rose.

" Because they're so cute and-

_Almost 10 minutes of cat related stuff..._

_"_ And sometimes they-"

" ENOUGH! AS MUCH AS I LOVE CATS, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ERZA READ THE NEXT TRUTH!" Yelled Rose.

" Members of Edolas Fairy Tail, can you tell us what the Edolas version of the following guilds were like: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, and Sabertooth?"

" Honestly, it's been a while..." Said Edolas Wendy, " I only remember that Blue Pegasus was a girls only guild."

" Now that you mention it, I think that Sabertooth was the weakest Guild in Edolas, heck, they couldn't even take care of a tiny ant." Said Edolas Bisca.

" And Lamia scale was full of a bunch of mean players!" Wailed Gray Surge. " Isn't that right Juvia my dear?"

" Shut up,and Quatro puppy and Raven tail never even existed!" Retorted Edolas Juvia.

" I wonder why..."

Everyone stared at Knightwalker...

" What?"

" Moving on, Bisca, what happened to all of the animals that lived in your room back in Fairy Hills?" Asked Rose.

" They ran away!"

Awkward silence...

" Um time for the Dares..." Said Erza. " Speaking of Dares..."

The Requip mage turned to Happy.

" Congradulations Happy, you get to eat fish again!"

" Aye sir!"

" Anyway, Dare #1, Erza Scarlet, tell Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker about the Earthland counter parts of Sugarboy, Hughes, Coco, and Byro" Said Rose.

" Oh this gotta be good." Smirked Mystogan.

" Well..." Began Erza. " Sugarboy's inlove with Gray, Hughe is a girl, and Coco and Byro arn't that much diffrent..."

Silence...

" Um, Let's move on," Said Erza. " Lisanna, turn into your catgirl form in front of Milliana."

" Um kay..."

_**Animal Soul: Tigress!**_

" Omg! that' so cute!" Millianna started chasing Lisanna...

" Um, Dare #3.. Juvia, show everyone pictures of what you looked like when you were under Vidaldus's control!" Yelled Rose.

" Kay..."

_2 minute later..._

Lots of nosebleeds...

"And the last Dare of the Day, Lyon, tell Ur about how you tried to free Deliora back on Galuna Island" Yelled Erza.

" You Did what?!"

" DAMMIT ROSE!"

" SEND IN MORE TRUTH OR DARES, AND TRY TO KILL LYON WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

" NO! DON'T!"

* * *

**Rose: Animepro, I'm saving your' for next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose: Sorry it's been awhile but the computer wouldn't save!**

* * *

" Erza! Look at all these ToDs!" Rose waved half a dozen envelopes into the Requip mage's face.

" Hey! I'm trying to eat a mountain!" Exclamed Erza. " HEY WAITER! CAN I GET SOME MORE?!"

The waiter froze on horror. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAGES?!"

* * *

**Show time...**

" WELCOME BACK TO...FAIRY TAIL TRUTH OR DARE!"

The audience cheered.

" AND NOW A LATE REACTION FROM OUR SLAVE- UM CONTESTANTS!"

3...

2...

1...

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

" And the first ToD," Continued Erza. " From; **AnimePro,**

_**Truths;**_

_1. Mira is it true that you' re the matchmaking demon?_

_2. Why doe Team Natsu like to sleep in Lucy's bed? is it because the bed is comfortable ...?_

_**Dares;**_

_1. Lucy I dare you to kiss Natsu on the lips_

_2. Cana I dare you to stop drinking for a month_

_3. Natsu I dare you to take erza's cake when shes looking and say "this is my favorite yo_"

" So Mira, ARE you a matchmaking demon?" Asked Rose.

" _Maybe!_" Smirked Mira.

" And Team Natsu, why like to sleep in Lucy's bed? is it because it's comfortable?"

" YES!" Replied Natsu and Gray.

" Only when I'm extremly tired" Explained Erza. " Anyway, Lucy kiss Natsu on the lips."

" Eh, I've done it already.." Shruged the Stellar spririt Mage.

_KISS..._

" Well that wasn't so bad..."

" Cana, No drinking for a month!" Yelled Rose.

" WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU? YOU #$%&*!"

" And finally..." Rose Whispered the last Dare into Natsu's face.

" WHAT?! I AM **NOT **DOING THAT!"

" Ether that or kiss Gray..."

" OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

" Hey Erza, LOOK!" Rose Requiped a strawberry cheesecake...

" YAY! THANKS-"

Natsu quickly stole the cheesecake and smiled. " THIS IS MY FAVOURITE YO!"

" **NATSU FREAKING DRAGNEEL!**"

Suddenly, the lights turn off and all that could be heard was Natsu's girl scream... When the lights finally turn back on, you see Erza eating a cheesecake and a Natsu shaped Hole-in-the-wall...

" YO MEATBUNS! BRING BACK THE PINK HEADED BOY!" Yelled Rose.

" Puchee!"

Suddenly, a dozen meatbuns appeared out of nowhere and went theough the Natsu shaped Hole-in-the-wall..

" Anyway," Sighed Erza, " From; _**EarthGodSlayer**_

_**Truth;**_

_1. Carla, Why are you so mean to Happy?_

_2. Lucy Ashley and Heartfilla, Who do you prefer as a boyfriend: Natsu or Gajeel?_

_3. Laxus, Why are you a jackass?_

_**Dares:** _

_1. Chelia, Make out with Romeo in front of Wendy. _

_2. Lyon, Put on a dress and act like a princess in front of Juvia_

_3. Natsu, Burn down the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and rebuild it in less than an hour, or else Erza will torture you forever._

_4. Cana, Have a drink off with your Edolas self. "_

" So Carla, Why are you so mean to Happy?" Asked Rose.

Carla blushed. " Personal reasons..."

" Lucy Ashley and Heartfilla, Who do you prefer as a boyfriend: Natsu or Gajeel?" Asked Erza.

" **NATSU!" **Shouted the 2 Lucys.

" Laxus, Why are you a jackass?" Asked Rose.

" What?! Why you little!"

" Um...LET'S GET TO THE DARES!" Suggested Wendy.

" Dare #1! Chelia and Romeo make out in front of Wendy!" Yelled Rose.

" WHAT?!"

" **Do it**..."

" YES ERZA!"

**10 minutes later...**

Wendy was in tears while Romeo was looking for mouth wash. Chelia just stood there smiling.

" Lyon, Put on a dress and act like a princess in front of Juvia!" Yelled Erza

" WHAT?!"

**Some argueing later...**

Lyon was in a frilly pink tutu...

" I HAVEN'T LAUGHED THIS MUCH SINCE ULTEAR PRONONCED WISDOM AS " WINDOW" !" Laughed Ur.

" COMMON PRINCESS! TIME TO PRINCESS AROUND!" Yelled Erza.

**Some princessing later...**

" OKAY! ENOUGH PRINCESSING!" Yelled Rose. " Natsu, Burn down the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and rebuild it in less than an hour, or else Erza will torture you forever!"

" WHAT?!" Exclamed Erza.

" AYE!"

**5 minutes later...**

" DONE!" Yelled Natsu, Then, he fainted...

" And that will be all!" Smiled Rose.

" Wait!" Exclamed Erza." What about Cana's drinking contest?!"

" Well, Earthland Cana can't drink for a month while Edolas Cana doesn't like Alchohol." Explained Rose.

" AND AS AN EXCLUSIVE ENDING, WE ARE HOLDING A CONTEST TO SEE HOW MANY NICKNAMES YOU CAN COME UP FOR JELLAL! WINNER GETS TO APPEAR IN A CHAPTER! PLEASE INCLUDE YOUR NAME, HAIR/EYE COLOR, AND CLOTHES!"

" WAIT! WHAT?!" Yelled Jellal.

" DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN MORE ToDS!


End file.
